The Mischievous Eight
by more.than.just.a.story
Summary: Hinley Calvert has no idea why she's being sent away to some sort of "Boot Camp" as she calls it. Was is something she'd done? Surely it wasn't that piano from the choir room. The boot camp, her father says, is only for special kids so he cant come. Hinley shakes it off and later finds herself within a world she didn't think existed HoO will show up, POST BoO
1. The Drive

**Howdy guys! I decided it was time to make a Percy Jackson fan-fiction. Like always, am holding the contest of characters. You can create your own character (I will disclaim it and say who made it) for the fan-fiction. All you have to do is follow me or this story and leave the First Name, Last Name, hair color, eye color, age, personality, gender, and what they are (Demi-God/Nymph/Satyr (If Demi-god please leave the godly parent)) Thanks so much for reading this! I promise Ill update whenever I possibly can. I love to talk to readers, so feel free to PM me! **

"Dad! Oh god, can you please change the station?" Aaron Calvert, my dad, laughs and turns the old lady music up higher. I groan and he sings, _"Don't you know that you are a shooting star!" _ I glare at him, but then something hits me. I smirk and secretly connect my phone to the car's Bluetooth. _Okay dad, you want to take me to this some weird camp and then play music from a different century? Be my guest. _I scroll through my music and picked the song that is the opposite of what is usually playing in black Audi my dad has.

_"Hinley Rivers Calvert. _You change this song right now." My smirk widens into a full blown grin. "THIS IS HOW AN ANGEL CRIES! Dun dun dun da da SAIL!" I sing. Probably what I would call the noise that came out of my mouth singing, you would call it a dying goat, I'm just that harmonic. I fail at choir and have actually been asked to leave the choir room. It's not like I broke the piano that day or anything.

Now my dad has gotten it into his thick skull that I need to go to this "Summer Camp" after a conversation we had about mom when I may have gotten expelled from school, but when you are dyslexic and have ADHD (yes I have both) it's kind of hard to stay in one school, the longest I've ever stayed at one school was two years. I say two years, but my dad says one and a half, even though he never says that to his work buddies. Ah yes, with him being a lawyer, his motherless daughter with ADHD and dyslexia who can't even stay at one school for two years is not exactly something he wants everyone to know about. So here I am, heading to Long Island. Which is, for the record, not even close to home. I'm thinking that the camp is some military boarding school that dad is making me stay at.

Sending me to boot camp year round actually makes since though…I mean, anything mischievous happens in the family, everyone turns and points their finger at me, but I guess they are right. My stepmom, Jennifer; and my two half-brothers (both 5 years old), Sean and Bennett, probably talked Big D into this. Well, not Sean and Bennett, they just are fun targets for pranks, but if I had to choose the person who screwed up my life the most, I'd have to pick Jen.

The car screeches to a stop about 100 feet from a strange hill. A pine tree stands majestically at the top. I sigh, and swing open the car door. Big D opens the trunk, "Hinny, go straight up the hill, you'll find the camp. Stay safe. I love you." I shrug and grab my many bags, "A little help Big D?" he chuckles at my nickname for him but his face goes serious, "Hinley, I want to help you, I really do, like a normal parent would. Like a normal family. But what I need you to understand is that you and I, we aint a normal family. This camp is for special kids, like you, and I aint special like that." I nod and give him a hug, "See ya later, Big D." "In a while my little cowgirl." I smile and dad gets behind the wheel again, and the Audi vanishes from sight.

I hike up the hill for what seems like hours until managing to reach the top, and nearly face plant into the soft grass. I slowly crouch down into the grass and take a sip of water, at least I would have if something didn't run into me from behind, spilling it all over my jeans. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry." I look up and see gray eyes staring down at me, her midnight hair pulled back into a ponytail. "It's no problem." I smile, "I'm Lindsey Beckett." She introduces herself, stretching out a hand to me, "Hinley Calvert." I take her hand and she smiles, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**Howdy y'all! So I've decided that I'll be uploading each chapter a minimum of once a week, but if for any reason I miss a week (like I'm out of town or something) I'll just post two chapters that week. Heroes of Olympus characters **_**will **_**show up in the chapter and chapters following. Also go back into chapter one and look at the contest I'm holding! I've also started Once Upon a Time with my sister adding onto the shows I watch (Grimm, Castle, Doctor Who, and Sherlock) I've only reached episode four and have already fell in love with Sheriff Graham, sadly I had something spoiled by my friend including him. So for Hinley, I imagine her as actress Lily Collins (That's her on the cover) and for the other characters, Lindsey I imagine as Jemima West with dark hair/when she played Isabelle Lightwood in TMI 3 Lurv that series. The other characters you haven't met but I'll tell you anyways: Nick I imagined as a younger version of my favorite actor, and my ULTIMITE crush, David Giuntoli (Nick Burkhardt). Blake = Jensen Ackles (Dean Winchester). Aelin = Dakota Fanning (Jane). Clove = Kristen Stewart (Bella Swan). Tobias = Jamie Dornan (Sheriff Graham or the Huntsmen). Chrome = a younger Chris Evans (Captain America). **

**FierySonOfHephaestus: Thank you so much for your comment, I love getting responses to my writing. I'm glad you loved the beginning and I hope as the story progresses it will only get better. **

**Feel free to ask me questions, give constructive criticism, or even PM suggestions you have! **

**Well, Time to get started!**

Somehow Lindsey manages to carry like all my bags down the hill without my help. Aside from the fact that I'm holding my backpack. "How exactly did you guys get the name 'Camp Half-Blood'?" I ask, Lindsey gives me a funny look, "You mean you really don't know? Why where you sent here?" I shrug, "Had a conversation with my dad about my mom after being expelled. It wasn't really my fault, I have ADHD and Dyslexia." "Don't worry, we all have that exact same thing. Everyone here does. It's the trait of demi-gods, makes it so they can read Greek and can actually respond well in fights."

"Demi-gods?" I splutter, Lindsey sighs "You know, children of the great and mighty gods above?" "Children…of the gods...like Jupiter and Neptune…and Pluto? Like in Latin class…" If there was anything I was good at, it was Latin. Although I wasn't very good at that either. Lindsey shakes her head, "Not Roman, there are those too, but they aren't us. We're the Greek kiddos. Like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

I gape at her, "You're insane." Lindsey's eyes narrow, "Oh yes, I'm so insane. You could definitely say that. It's not like I'm the child of Mania, but I bet you don't even know who that is, probably better that way anyways."

"Lindsey…" "Stop, it's all good. I know you didn't mean it that way, just calling me insane…my mom is the goddess of insanity and the dead. I mean, I'm grateful that I actually have a mom, but her being the goddess of insanity…it's almost…disgraceful…" I shrug, "I never knew my mom." "Same. I have a question for you though, your accent, where are you from?" I grin, finally something I can answer, "Fredericksburg, Texas. It's around six to seven hours from Dallas." Lindsey nods, "I'm a New Yorker. Lived here all my life." She smiles slightly and a girl with dark brown hair runs up.

"Linds! There you are! Tobias and I have been looking all over for you!" Her hazel eyes avert to mine and she tilts her head slightly, "Who's this?" I smile and wave, "I'm Hinley Calvert." "Clove Lasser." She turns back to Lindsey, "Tobias needs some help over at the arena, Nick and Chrome are in yet another fight and Blake is nowhere to be found." Lindsey sighs, "Can't you use your magic-y stuff to break it up?" Clove shakes her head, "You know I'm still in the progress of learning how to use it." Lindsey bites her lip, "I'm coming," she turns to me, "Ask for Piper McLean for a tour, she the cabin counselor for Aphrodite cabin." I nod and Lindsey races after Clove dropping all my bags at my feet.

It takes a while to find someone who knows where Piper is but finally someone knows and she jogs up to me with a blond haired guy by her side. She smiles and stretches out her hand, "I'm Piper McLean and this is Jason Grace. What's your name?" I take her hand and respond, "Hinley Calvert." Jason grins, and I smiles, "Nice to meet you!" And thus the tour began.

_~~~That Night~~~_

The warmth of the fire varies as it changes colors from the moods, people are laughing, smiling, and singing so the fire is scorching hot, I swear it singed my eyebrows. Lindsey runs over to me, with her is Clove, another girl with platinum blond hair, and four guys. "Hinley! I'm still trying to think of a nickname for you! Clove's is Cloe; Nick's is Nicki," She gestures to one of the guys with dark hair and navy eyes, "Tobias is Toby," he has light brown hair and hazel eyes, "Mason is Chrome. Don't call him Mason though, he hates it," Chrome blue eyes look stern and as he nods, his blond hair swishes around, "And this doofus is Blakely. Well, Blake." He is pretty much the lighter version of Nick, light brown hair and blue eyes.

Next she introduces me to the platinum haired girl, "This is Aelin she's a tree nymph." I smile and turn to each of them with a chorus of hellos, "I'm Hinley," I say.

Suddenly something shines from overhead, and all the heads in the camp turns in my direction. Millions of murmurs break out, and Jason looks at me in something similar to disgust. Although, he's not the only one. "Um…Hinny…" Lindsey splutters, "You're the daughter of Até…goddess of mischief…she's banished from Olympus…"

**HAPPY FACE! I got my computer back from tech at school…it's been a few weeks…I had to get my fan replaced, now I have my stickers back and I'm quite happy about it. But so please like/follow/favorite and I want to hear your opinion, THANKS FOR READING!**

**~Hailey **


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Howdy y'all. I'm sorry to say but I'm stopping this story. I know I'm only two chapters in, but not many people are reading it. I am switching over and writing a Selection by Kiera Cass Fanfiction but first I would like to thank everyone who has read my story. I'm sorry and sometime in the future, I may come back and continue the story some more. **

**Sorry!**

**~Hailey **


End file.
